The Prince and the Tactician
by Phantasmagorical Me
Summary: He was constantly mocked for his use of magic. She was scoffed at for her inexplicable attraction to battle strategy. Both felt overlooked, both felt underestimated, both felt underrated. And both came to seek solitude at a lonely river. You know, just your typical coincidental meeting between a fallen Prince and a bitter Tactician. Loki x OC; Pre-Thor.


**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Titania examined the paper map laid out on the oak table before her with a grim expression. She knew exactly the path that her father's troops should take to slip behind the Asgardian's lines and ultimately, cost them the game, but she bit her tongue, knowing that her father- the King- would never hear of his daughter- the princess- giving him advice on the annual war games. He would dismiss anything she said for nonsense and completely disregard it- even if it made sense. He might even do the exact opposite to prove that he could. Father was childish in that way.<p>

She sighed, breaking the silence that had stretched on for a while now.

Father did not take his hazel eyes off the map, but his frown deepened. "Is there something that you wish to say, Titania?" He asked coolly, but his daughter could tell from his expression and tone that he was frustrated. She almost smirked, but resisted the urge. _He doesn't know the way out of this. The Asgardians have employed a very skilled tactician this time._

In answer to the king's question, she merely said, honestly, "Nothing that I could say would interest you right now, father." Her lip curled slightly, and she couldn't resist a biting comment. "After all, you are rather busy losing to Lord Odin."

_Now _he looked up, and scowled as Titania's older brother snorted in amusement, but hastily covered it with a hacking cough.

"Quite the contrary- I'm _very _interested in what you have to say, Titania. Why don't you express your thoughts to us?" Her father crossed his arms, and now it was his turn to mock. "Indulge us in your genius."

She felt her cheeks burn scarlet but she forced the coloration down, schooling her face into one of complete impassivity. "Well, you could bring your troops along the mountain pass..." She traced a finger along said path- marked with blue- on the map. "...and attack them from behind, at their blind spot. They would never guess-"

"Foolish talk." The king looked back down at his papers, shaking his head, and his daughter could tell that he drew twisted pleasure from shooting down her suggestions. "The mountain pass is a treacherous path, not friendly by any means. I would sooner forfeit the game than take my soldiers through there."

"Hold on, father." Lucentio- Titania's older brother- interrupted. He glanced between his father and his sister, debating for a split second whether or not to interfere, but then forging on. "She's making sense. That _would_ be a good move. It might work."

Father shook his head again. "Nonsense. I will not take advice from a young woman- to do so I would have to be mad."

"Not if the woman actually has her wits about her." Titania snapped, her temper- so close to the surface these days- rising.

"Would that be you?" Father sneered. "Know your place, Titania."

_Know your place. _Titania scowled.

"Hold your tongue; imagine the shame and ridicule if this conversation had taken place in front of the royal court! Or even worse- Lord Gadnir!"

At the mentin of her "lover", Titania made a face like she had been forced to swallow a lemon.

Gadnir was a high-ranking noble, part of the royal court of Vanaheim, and one of the men her parents had considered "suitable" to be he suitor. Currently they were courting each other; or not really courting. Was it really if they were only doing it for show?

Titania hated her parents for forcing a suitor on her already- she was barely one-hunred and ninety! She didn't need to marry just yet.

It wasn't the fact that Gadnir was bad- no, he was very sweet, and he respected her space. He was nice-looking, a good and fair warrior, and polite. But he was too old-fashioned- he would never even hear of listening to a woman when it came to battle strategy (which was her talent and passion).

Part of the reason for hating the inevitable marriage (for she knew that was how it was going to end) was because she knew that she would lose the little amount of freedom she had left. As a woman and the princess of Vanaheim, Titania knew her days were numbered.

* * *

><p>Loki eyed the large map, mentally gaguing the positions of the "enemy" troops and different countermeasurements they could take. By this point of view, it looked like they were completely surrounded, with no way of escape, but Loki saw through it. There was a way that they <em>could <em>get the jump of them- through the mountain pass, which would lead the enemies straight to their blind side.

But at first he held his tongue, instead choosing to listen to the various nobles argue with each other and his father and Thor about whether or not the war games were won or not.

"Yes, they look helpless now, but give them reinforcements and they'll be able to outnumber us! We must pull back!"

"Coward! Their reinforcements are miles away; if we attack now then we can take them!"

"They are surrounded- how could they overcome us?" This was Thor.

"How do we know how far away their reinforcements are? They could be scheming to take us right now!"

"Quiet!" Snapped Odin, and silence fell.

Loki's father tended to have that effect on people. Besdies being king of the gods, he was a big man, stocky and muscled, with harsh scars on the side of his face where his eye had been carved out by Laufey- King of the Frost Giants. But his hair was no longer the golden brown it used to be- it was now streaked with gray and white.

"One at a time." Odin said, quieter. "Lord Halfza, what is your opinion, and what method do you think we should take?

"I recommend that we fall back. The Vanir are sneaky warriors- long known for their clever use of strategy. We should-"

"Those days are long past." Sneered another, a noble named Coul. "The king has no love for tactics anymore. The trait has died out. We should take them quickly-"

"Thor, what is your opinion?" Odin asked his son, interrupting Coul. The noble frowned but made no comment.

Loki resisted the urge to scowl. _Of course he asks Thor first._

"I agree with Lord Coul. We should take them out quickly, before they have a chance to regroup. Nevermind where their reinforcements are; we can take them as well, no matter what the numbers." He swung Mjolnir lazily, and Coul smiled.

At this bit of foolishness, his younger brother could not help a snort of derision. It came out louder than he intended, echoing throughout the silent room, and soon everyone was looking at him.

"Do you have something to add, Prince Loki?" Halfza asked.

"I do, actually." He jumped at his chance, eager for an opportunity to show Thor up for once. "This is ridiculous. We say that we've got them surrounded, when in reality, if someone had the brains to see it, it's obvious that the Vanir could jump us from behind, using the mountain pass." He pointed.

"I said it before; perhaps you are hard of hearing, my lord?" Coul leered. "No one would be intelligent enough to see the pass- the Vanir are blind."

"That's pride talking."Loki said scornfully. "You are so vain that you believe that all of your enemies will be less intelligent than you are. And I'm here to tell your: they're not. Quite the contrary. In fact, if they _were _less intelligent than you, well, then they would be little more than highly evolved apes."

Coul's face purpled with rage, and he opened his mouth furiously to retort, but was cut off by Odin. "Enough, Loki! Shut your mouth and know your place."

_Know your place. _Loki scowled.

"I agree with Lord Halfza." Odin continued, unbeknowest to his son's inner turmoil. "We shall wait, at least until daybreak..."

* * *

><p>Titania headed to the river that separated the Vanir territory from the Asgardian territory. It was dark, almost too dark to see; there was a half moon and silence was her companion.<p>

_Know your place. _She tried to blink away tears. _Is this my place, then? To be below men, always, only because I am a woman? _She shook her head. _I should have expected it._

She hated these war games sometimes; it was just another way to fight with each other without actually going to war. Vanaheim against Asgard, Alfheim against Asgard, Vanaheim against Alfheim: it was different every year.

She especially despised them because she never actually got to participate- Lucentio knew how much his younger sister loved strategy, but she was prohibited from involvement because she was a woman.

She grasped her skirts with her hands, pulling it above her ankles so that she could stretch out her legs as she half-joggged to the river. Normally, such behavior would earn her a good whipping, but tonight she wanted to feel free.

To further go against her code of princesshood, she reached up to the tight ponytail she had been forced into earlier and let her hair fall, cascading down her back in a sea of brown curls.

She kneeled at the banks of the river, near a large rock that would hide her from view, and ran her hands through her hair, sighing in relief as it allowed her skull some brief respite. She splashed some water on her face and hair, pulling out her comb to comb out the tangles.

* * *

><p>He had gone down to the river to find some peace, away fro his bitter feelings and the words that still stung him to the core, more than he'd like to admit- <em>Know your place.<em>

_Is this my place, then? _He scowled, eyebrows drawing together._ To be below Thor, always, only because I am the secondborn? _He swallowed. _I should have anticipated it. _

The Dark Prince was so wrapped up in his own thougts that he didn't even notice that there was someone else there.

He noticed it at the last moment, and retreated on instinct, surprised, withdrawing to the shadows of a large boulder on his side of the river.

He was even more surprised to see that it was a woman, a girl, actually, on her knees on the opposite shore. At first he thought that she was a maid, sent to draw water, but then he noted her clothes- they were much too fine for a mere servant. Was she a noble, maybe? But why would she be here?

But then he glimpsed upon her face and he suddenly didn't care.

She was undeniably beautiful, but it was a sort of careless beauty, like she knew but didn't bother to do anything either promoting or discouraging towards it. Her hair seemed dark brown at first glance, but under closer scrutiny Loki realized that it was streaked with red. Her skin was pale, as if she didn't get outdoors often, but not unpleasantly so. There was a faint blush in her cheeks, and she was panting slightly, as if she had been running.

Her hair was soaked with water, and she was combing it out carefully with an ivory comb. Definitely royalty- or at least nobility.

* * *

><p>To this day, she didn't know exactly how she knew someone was there. She just sort of <em>felt it, <em>like there was a certain change in the atmosphere that she managed to pick up on.

Titania stopped brushing her hair for a few seconds and just listened, and thought that she managed to perceive the slightest of breaths.

She reached for her belt where she knew her knife was. "Who's there?"

For a second, there was silence, and she thought she had mistaken. But then someone spoke, quietly. It was a male voice; unmistakably masculine, smooth and velvety, kind of like chocolate. "Just a local, friendly wolf, come seek the peace of solitude. But it seems," Here, the person injected a bit of amusement into his speech. "I am not alone in that thought."

Titania relaxed minally, keeping her hand on the hilt of her knife. "Reveal yourself." She ordered.

There was another pause, as if the person was considering it, and then she heard him laugh. He was behind the boulder- that's why she couldn't see him. "I'd prefer not to- after all, as a wolf, I would hate to make the lady scream."

"I though that wolves couldn't talk." Titania deadpanned.

"Obviously, you are mistaken." He laughed again before growing serious. "Now, answer me this- why would a young lady such as yourself be out so late, dressed as you are, with your hair like that?"

Immediately, she reached up and then remembered that her hair was loose. She flushed, knowing how improper it was. "I apologize if I have offended your eyes..." She recited the textbook apology and started to retie it.

"Don't bother." The voice said lazily. "I care not for propriety. at the moment."

"Of course not." Titania rolled her eyes. "You're a wolf."

"Indeed." He sounded deadly serious to the point of sarcastic. "Now, you haven't answered my question yet, your highness."

For a brief moment, she contemplated running away, going back to her tent, and leaving the "wolf" with his unanswered question. But then she decided against it- besides, she really had to get this off her chest.

She sighed and hugged her legs to her chest, tucking her chin on top of her knees. "Actually, it is propriety that is frustrating me. The propriety of being... nobility."

"Elaborate."

"Well... do not laugh." She ordered. "I... I have long been interested in strategy, more prominently battle strategy."

She heard the "wolf" give a surprised chuckle. "That was pleasantly unanticipated. Most women these days don't have such appreciation. Most men don't either- but I find it very valuable."

"You are one of the few." Titania muttered. "Anyway, my father feels like my fondness for tactics is foolish, and constantly scolds me on it."

* * *

><p>"Anything I suggest, for the war games or otherwise, is ridiculed."<p>

"I... I don't know what to say." And it was true. For once in his life, the Silvertongue was genuinely at a loss for words.

This girl was... blowing his mind, quite literally. He had always known that life for women in this society was dismal at best, but he had no idea that they were so... suppressed. The fact this young woman found such an interest in the strategics of battle, but it was being discouraged by her father... well, the idea was abhorrent to him.

* * *

><p>"Personally, I find that disgusting." Titania looked up, surprised to hear such <em>anger <em>in his voice. "That's... that's just..."

"I know." She smiled, another surprise. But it was nice to find someone- albeit someone who claimed to be a wolf (she was still skeptical about that)- that she could identify with. "So, I've bored you; your turn to talk."

"Pardon?" He sounded like she had caught him off-guard.

"What's your story? Why did you come to seek the peace of solitude at this lonely river?" She teased him.

"Oh..." He hesitated, just like she had. And just like her, he decided to divulge the truth... or at least, part of the truth. She was satisfied with that. It's not like she had told him the whole story either.

"I actually have a similar situation." He sounded uncomfortable, as if he wasn't used to complete strangers asking him about his personal life. "I'm a very intelligent person-"

"Oh, the humility." She cut in, and he laughed.

"I'll choose to ignore that for now. Anyway, just know that I'm rather clever. I too try to assist my father and brother with my suggestions, but at every turn I find ridicule and mockery." Now he just sounded bitter.

"Older brother?"

"Yes."

"I can relate to that. Is he always admired for everything, even though sometimes you do it better than he does?"

"Yes, that's exactly it!" She could hear the smile in his voice. "It's immensely frustrating-"

"I know! And just... ugh! It's all stereotyping. You mess up _one time, _or you're different in _one way _and suddenly you're an outcast, no matter what you do."

"Exactly!" He sounded so relieved. "You have no idea how pleasant it is to find someone that knows the feeling- I was starting to think I was the only one..."

"You're not." She assured him. Her smile was weary, and her eyes clouded over, but then she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She glanced up at the sky and frowned. "Ah, I should go. My father will be wondering where I am." She got up.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Was it just her, or did she hear disappointment in his voice? "Well, farewell, your highness."

"Farewell... I never did get your name." She paused in her retying of her hair.

"And I never did get yours." He countered.

She smiled. "Titania."

"Titania." He repeated. "A nice name."

"Thank you. And yours?"

"Oh, wolves are nameless."

The statement caught her so off-guard that for a moment Titania just stopped and stared at the boulder from which the voice was emanating from. She had forgotten for a moment that the person she had been talking with... well, wasn't a person. "You tricked me!"

His laughter was loud and teasing. "You should've have expected it. Until next time, Titania."

"Why you little-!" With a cry of anger, she jumped the river to peer behind the boulder.

But there was no one there. And she was left alone with the echo of his laughter in her ears.

**A/N: Review, favorite, follow.**


End file.
